Can I Have Your Candy?
by DeathbyPanda92
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get to go trick or treating. fluffy one-shot. Kind of adorable. Sasu/Naru.


BoyxBoy, Kinda on the fluffier side of the spectrum.

CAN I HAVE YOUR CANDY?

Chibi Halloween.

A very pouty 6 year old Sasuke Uchiha came down the stairs with his black ninja costume and pulled at it. He hated trick-or-treating. Why? Because he didn't like candy. Sasuke's father was opposed to the obscene holiday as well because he was a dentist. Sasuke's mother however, shushed him up and forced her youngest son to partake in the holiday.

"What's Itachi wearing?" Sasuke said with a huff.

"He's going as a clown. You look so cute in your costume! Smile so I can take a picture!" She said pulling her camera out and taking a photo of the glaring 6 year old.

Mikoto put Sasuke and Itachi in the car taking her eldest to his friend Kisames house and Sasuke over to her friend Kushinas. She parked her car and the grumpy six year old slid off the seat and walked up to the door rather irritated. His mother rang the doorbell and it opened up almost instantly.

"Trick or treat!" Mikoto said with a smile.

"Happy Halloween! Here you go Sasuke..." Kushina said handing the boy a piece of candy and ushering them into the house where a few of his classmates were running around.

"Mother, why does Naruto have the same costume as me?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"He doesn't! His is blue!" She corrected.

The blonde by turned around and had bright orange paint on his face mixed with green and yellow. Sasuke suspected it was his version of camouflage...

"Ok, time to bob for apples!" Kushina announced.

Sasuke walked up since his mother dragged him over to it. There was something wrong with this woman. She was condoning her child to shove it his in water... Infact strike that she was holding his head under water. Sasuke managed to grab an apple and take a bite and walk away now with soaking wet hair and a scowl.

Naruto hopped up next and dunked his entire head in the bucket and stayed under long enough for concern to arise until he emerged apple-less with a frown.

"Mommy that's too hard!" Naruto complained with his make-up basically destroyed and a tanned face with whiskers shown through.

"Naruto sweetie, come here." His mom opened her arms and hugged him handing him and apple.

"I think we need to change the water..." Minato commented.

"Hi Sasu-chan." Naruto chimed and sat down next to him before taking a big bite out of the apple and flinching to pull away.

Sasuke stared at the boy who was holding his mouth and apple while tears filled his eyes.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said looking at him and took the apple away to see a tooth stuck in it.

"Auntie Kushina! Naruto lost a tooth." Sasuke called alerted the small blondes mother who ran over.

"Did you swallow it sweetheart?" She asked placing a towel in his mouth.

"No... It's stuck in the apple." Sasuke answered for him.

"Oh thank god."

Once Naruto's mouth was back to not bleeding all the kids wandered around the neighborhood to trick-or-treat. Sasuke stuck next to his mother and more often than not had to be dragged by her to the door. Most f the adults assumed he was shy and gave him extra candy. Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the fog when it surrounded his face and looked up at his mother with pleading eyes.

"I think our boys are having trouble carrying their candy. What you you think?" Mikoto asked the other mothers who agreed. All the other children whined, especially Naruto.

They brought the kids after a few extra stops and a haunted house back home. All the children, save for Sasuke, ran for the living room and dumped out candy into their own piles comparing and trading. Sasuke walked in and sat down dumping his bag out and all the other kids got upset since Sasuke's was the biggest.

Naruto scrambled the 2 feet from his pile to Sasuke looking on in envy.

"Can I have your candy?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"No. It's bad for you..." Sasuke said starting to put it back in the bag.

"B-but I like it... And I know you don't like candy so I can eat it for you." Naruto said looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"And what do I get."

"A really big hug from me." Naruto said with a cheeky smile and a missing bottom tooth.

Sasuke picked up a piece of candy and handed it to Naruto who scooted over and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke picked up a second piece and Naruto gave him another hug and a second kiss on the cheek.

This process continued until all 167 pieces of Sasuke's candy were acquired by Naruto.

"Thank you!" Naruto chimed and went to give Sasuke another kiss on the cheek, but the dark haired six year old had turned to face Naruto and say your welcome, when two pairs of lips connected. Naruto just smiled and crawled back over to his now humongous pile of candy and Sasuke touched his finger to his lips.

Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

~ten years later.

A group of 16 year old boys walked into the garage with pillowcases stuffed full of candy. Sasuke dropped onto the couch that they had dragged in there a few weeks prior and his pillowcase of candy was on the couch next to him. A certain blonde bunny rabbit made his way over and straddled his lap...

"Can I have your candy?" He asked sweetly.

"Depends... What do I get?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Naruto returned the smirk and combed both of his hands through Sasuke's hair and brought his lips down to Sasuke's pale ones kissing him softly.

"That works." Sasuke said smiling.

They continued to kiss and one by one Naruto earned each piece of candy with Sasuke's favorite sweet thing. Naruto kisses.


End file.
